Bellona Replaces Minerva
by benyance
Summary: After the Giants' War, Reyna is left in charge of a recovering camp, and receives a welcome, but unexpected visitor. may contain smut in future chapters of ReynaxPercy This is for you Maddi. You're welcome.
1. Chapter 1

It had almost been a full 2 years after the giant's war had ended. Reyna had thought she had a hard time shouldering the praetorship alone when Jason was missing the first time, but after the son of Jupiter had been killed by the giants, and Frank Zhang had given his life for the war, all the responsibility was shoved on her again. Percy had decided to stay at camp half blood and with his family while he recovered from the passing of his late girlfriend, Annabeth, which still left only one praetor in New Rome.

"_Thank the gods Octavian was taken out,_" she thought, "_or else he'd probably be trying to take the praetorship again and make my life a living hell. Again._"

It was tough running a still recovering camp. Too many lives had been lost in the cause, many more than in the Titan War. Looking at the faces of the legionnaires while they stood at the ready was a punch in a gut when she realized again and again that she was checking for demigods that would never get the chance to stand there again. There were many new faces, which usually halfway made up for the disappointment Reyna felt. Many half-bloods with Greek parents started enrolling in the legion either out of necessity because of their proximity, or that they liked how Camp Jupiter was run over the Greek one. Many Roman demigods has made the switch also, but in the opposite direction. Those demigods were similar to Jason in how they decided to choose Greek over Rome; which would have made the daughter of Bellona angry in the past, hardly phased her at all when a legionnaire asked for permission to make the swap.

Watching her friends and soldiers leave the camp she loved disheartened Reyna and she often retreated to the summit overlooking Camp Jupiter to think. In the peace and quiet, she could relax and let down her guard. There were no surprises, no deserters, no death, no killing, and no problems up here. Up here, everything was under her control, nothing could sneak up on her—

"Well don't you look lonely."

Reyna almost fell over in fright. She spun around quickly while simultaneously unsheathing her sword. In a matter of seconds, she had the stranger pinned with a sword at the throat. She was breathing heavily and her heart was pounding. It was only when she registered the stranger's face that—the stranger—was—

"Woah, woah, woah war girl, calm down. You're gonna kill someone with that thing," Percy said good-naturedly, putting his hands up in self defense.

"Wha…?! What…Percy?!" Reyna sputtered. She sheathed her sword and jumped off him. "What are you doing here?! How are you? How did you get here?! Wha—"

Percy laughed. "Didn't I answer enough questions for you the first time I showed up here?"

Reyna laughed at the memory. "Maybe," she smiled, "but that still doesn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"To be honest?" Percy shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I can't handle being in New York anymore, there are too…too many memories….of of her…."

"Oh."

Reyna immediately felt guilty for bringing up the sore subject if Annabeth's passing. "I'm really sorry about that, Percy."

Percy set his jaw and stared out over the camp. He didn't say anything. Reyna moved beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What do you say we get something to eat and catch up? It's been awhile."

"Yeah, sure beats just standing here. Lead the way your highness" Percy responded, mockingly bowing to his friend, his good-naturedness returning.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night the two demigods ventured up to the temples to talk and watch the sunset over the city in the middle if the camp. Percy seemed unnaturally quiet as he stared at the sky teeming with hues of orange and deep blue. Reyna stared at him. In the evening light, he looked godly; his hair shining and his face basking in the golden rays of the setting sun. Percy caught her eye and gave her a smile—a smile that made her heart beat so fast she was sure it was going to fly out of her chest. She had never felt this way about anyone since Jason…and look where that got her. Reyna mentally scolded herself. _You will NOT fall in love with Percy,_ she chided. _He would never want someone like you anyway. _

"Annabeth and I used to watch sunsets together," Percy said quietly, shaking Reyna from her thoughts. "She would tell me exactly how sunsets were created, by telling me all about the atmosphere and light waves and—" Percy faltered. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Reyna ached inside. All she wanted to do was to hold him and take away his pain. She looked away; she couldn't bear to see Percy like this.

"You really loved her, didn't you." It wasn't really a question as much as a confirmation, especially because Reyna noticed Percy gazing at the temple of Minerva that the Romans had put up to honor Annabeth's death. Percy tore his eyes away from the temple and settled his gaze on Reyna instead.

"Reyna, I loved her more than I ever loved anyone else. Every part of me loved every part of her. Being the reason behind her smile was the only thing I cared about. And every day I have to live with the guilt of not being able to save her. I wasn't there when she needed me, Reyna. I wasn't there when she died. She needed me and I failed her and she's dead and there's nothing I can do. And it's my fault because I didn't save her." Percy looked away, the tears flowing more freely now. "I was never able to save her when she got hurt, you know that. She always took care of herself and I loved that about her…she was so strong and able to do things on her own," Percy choked. "She could take care of herself. And the one time she couldn't—" He buried his face in his hands. "The one time she couldn't, she DIED, Reyna!"

Reyna's heart ached seeing Percy in so much pain. She leaned over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Percy looked up at her, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Hey," Reyna said gently. She scooted closer to him and draped her cape around his shoulders. "She's probably in Elysium right now rolling her eyes at you, shaking her head and muttering about what a crybaby you are. You know she would expect you to move on, get the camp running again. Being sad is ok, but you can't be sad forever, Perce."

"You don't understand, Reyna," Percy choked out. "I feel so damn guilty doing nothing. I feel just as guilty doing anything relating to stuff we used to do. I feel guilty all the time because I could've prevented her from dying…I could've saved her and I didn't. And she's not here and I can never be with her again. Do you even understand how that feels?!"

"Yeah," Reyna said quietly. "Yeah, I do."

_You._

"I hate it," whispered Percy.

"I hate it too," Reyna whispered, almost to herself.

"I mean, how do I _explain_ that to people?!" Percy shouted angrily. "I _let_ her die! How do you _explain_ that, Reyna?!"

Reyna looked at Percy, then let her eyes fall. "How do I explain that being with you is like dying, but less permanent?" she whispered.

She could feel his green eyes boring into her skull. "You what?" Percy asked quietly, yet almost...lovingly.

Reyna kept her eyes downcast. "How...how do I explain that...that being with you...is like dying, but less permanent," she choked out.

"Reyna." A strong hand cupped her chin and lifted her face upwards, forcing her eyes to look straight into his. His green eyes stared quizzically into hers as she tried to break away from his grasp. She broke free and turned her back to him as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Percy," she whispered. "I never wanted it to be like this." She started walking down the hill.

"Reyna, wait!" Percy lunged for her and grabbed her arm. "Reyna, talk to me."

Reyna shook his hand off her arm. "I'm sorry, Percy," she said quietly. "But I think you should go."

Percy's hand dangled at his side. "Go?" he asked, hurt. She turned to face him. His green eyes were large and wondering, full of questions. She couldn't bear to look at them anymore. It made everything she thought and felt about him well up inside her and choke her.

"Yes," she answered simply. "Go."

Percy turned away from her. "Where will I go?"

Reyna looked up at the sky, stars only just starting to come out. She heaved a heavy sigh. "I believe your old bunk is free. You may stay here the night."

"What then?" he asked.

Reyna turned to face him. "Do you not have a camp to be running?" she asked, her tone icy. It felt like icicles were stabbing Percy in the heart with every word she said. He stood in front of her, silent, hands jammed in his pockets. Reyna sighed. "Breakfast is at its usual time," she said, quietly but authoritatively. "I will see you off then. Goodnight, Perseus. Sleep well."


	3. Chapter 3

Reyna walked slowly down the hill towards camp. Her mind was racing. How could she, of all people, ever believe that Percy Jackson would give her a chance. It was better for everyone if he just left. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _You are in control,_ she told herself. _Nothing is wrong. He is leaving and that is the end of that._

Strolling through New Rome calmed Reyna. It was a warm night, the sky full of stars. She stopped by her favorite cafe and ordered her usual: hot cocoa. Sipping the cocoa gave her a sense of familiarity and peace that she had not felt since Percy's arrival. It only supported her decision that Percy must leave.

Discarding her empty styrofoam cup into a roadside garbage bin, Reyna realized she felt better about herself than she had in months. She felt...stronger. Taking control of the situation and sending Percy away settled her. She no longer had to fear the way she felt about him, because he would never be coming back.

_You deserve to relax_, she told herself. _You deserve a bath and a spa treatment._

She turned onto the road heading towards the bath house, located near the center of town. Reyna loved the bath house. The steamy air scented with oils and fragrances always calmed her. The attendants knew exactly what fragrances to use to relax and soothe her. The massages were fantastic, but usually reserved for after-battle rewards. Reyna chuckled to herself. Nothing screams hardcore preator more than a girl who gets a massage right after battle, she thought as she pushed open the bath house doors.

She was greeted by the warm, steamy, fragrant air rising from the central bathing pool. She smiled at the desk attendant. "Could I have an exclusive pool, please?" The attendant smiled back. "I'm sure we could arrange something for the preator of New Rome," she said good-naturedly. The attendant motioned to another attendant standing by the door. "Rhea, please take Ms. Reyna to pool 23."

Rhea looked down at a clipboard she was holding. "I believe that pool is occupied, Ms. Reyna. Shall I find you another one?"

"No," Reyna said. "That's fine. That's what Roman bathing is all about, after all!" She laughed. "I'd enjoy the company anyway."

"Follow me then, please," said Rhea briskly. "Shall I take your toga?"

"That's ok," said Reyna, following Rhea down a long hallway. "I'll do it. I just need a long bath after a day like today."

Rhea smiled. "I'm sure the praetorship of New Rome is no easy task. Ah, here we are," she said, motioning to a wooden door. "Pool 23. Exclusive to only our most honored guests."

"Thank you," said Reyna gratefully. She pushed open the door into the quiet, dim room. She walked in and turned her back to the pool so she could undress. Slipping off her toga and undoing the belt that held her sword felt wonderful. She basked in the warmth of the room before turning around and slipping into the blissfully warm water. She closed her eyes and let the water cascade over her body, dampening the ends of her long dark hair.

"Um," said a deep voice, interrupting Reyna's reverie. "Maybe I should go…"

Reyna kept her eyes shut. "You don't have to go," she said. "We're exclusives, it's ok. Just pretend I'm not here."

"Yeah...that's probably not going to work Reyna," said the voice. Reyna furrowed her brow. Why did that voice sound so familiar? She cracked open an eye. In the dim room she couldn't make out the stranger's face. "I'm sorry," she said politely. "Do I know you?"

"Reyna." The deep voice sounded remorseful. "Don't be like this. Just talk to me."

Just then the voice registered. Reyna's heartbeat spiked. Oh gods, she thought, this can't be happening.

"Reyna, we can't sort through this until you talk to me," continued the voice.

_Oh gods oh gods oh gods oh god-_

"Reyna-"

Reyna jumped out of the pool. "I'm sorry," she said hurriedly. "But I really need to go."

Percy lunged after her. "Reyna!" he exclaimed. "Just talk to me!"

Reyna grabbed the toga lying on the floor and punched her arms through. "Percy, I can't do this," she said, her voice muffled by the fabric. "I'm sorry, ok? Please...please just leave me alone."

She spun around to leave, but the floor was wet from her hasty exit from the pool, and in the dim light she didn't notice the puddles until it was too late. Her feet flew out from under her and she landed with a splash in the middle of the pool, smacking her head on the edge.

"Reyna!" Percy dived in after her. He lifted her limp body above the surface of the water and dragged her to the edge of the pool. "Reyna, say something!"

Reyna groggily opened her eyes. "Ow..."

Percy laughed. "I never thought I would be happy to hear someone say ow. You've got a pretty good-sized gash on your forehead though."

Reyna reached up and felt her forehead. Her fingers came away red and sticky. She felt dizzy and her vision started to go black. "Percy…" she said weakly. His face appeared blurry above hers. His eyes were full of concern. "What is it, Rey?" he asked.

"I...I don't feel too good…"

"Reyna?" Percy's voice faded into oblivion as the blackness swept over her.


	4. author's message

Hey I'm sorry we haven't updated this fic in like FOREVER but we do plan on continuing it so don't worry, right now we have had a crap ton of homework and stuff so there is a chapter coming in the future and ... it's a pretty intense one so be on your toes!


End file.
